Marine navigational aids, such as lights and foghorns, are use to mark obstructions in channels and otherwise assist in marine used Frequently, a plurality of aids are jointly used to provide either navigational signals which are operated in synchronism or sequentially. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,853. Such systems ae interconnected for control by an electrical cable. However, many problems exist is attempting to interconnect two navigational aids which are spaced apart in the water, such as floating buoys. Such cables are subject to being broken, voltage losses occur in the cables and the cables are difficult to install.
The present invention is directed to a marine navigational aid system in which two or more units are interconnected by a wireless signal, such as an acoustical signal, instesd of an interconnected cable. The present invention is directed to various improvements in a wireless marine navigational aid system in which two or more units interact with each other by wireless signals.